Cullens at the Olympics
by Ed-and-Jane
Summary: It's pretty self-explanatory. The Cullens all go to the Olympics! It all started in one day in gym class... Emmett's POV
1. Yay Fitness!

**This was just a random idea I had so… ya. Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! (Though I wish I did!)**

Emmett's POV

It was gym class on Friday. I was celebrating internally, flouncing around in my glorious Friday World, and crept up beside Edward. Of course he could hear me, but he pretended not to and was probably trying to block my thoughts out. Right as he was about to swing at the birdie he and Pixie-girl were passing back and forth, I yelled right in his ear.  
"TGIF!" I screamed, and several of the lame-o humans turned to look but I didn't really notice all too much. Edward's head snapped towards me in a split split second. Instead of hitting the birdie with his racket, (which he could've done with his eyes closed) he slammed it into my shoulder and the impact smashed its netting and part of the frame. Its handle broke and most of the racket ended up clattering around on the polished wood floor.  
"PLASTIC!" Coach Clapp yelled at him, not bothering to look over to see what happened, only hearing his precious racket fall to the floor. I chuckled as Edward trudged back over to the racket rack (ha ha I'm so funny) and get an "indestructible" plastic racket with only the rubbery, black handle of his old racket in his hand. I could feel the violent pangs of furry radiating from him that was mixed in with a little bit of hidden humor.  
Alice came over and swept up the pieces of the broken racket before the humans could really comprehend pretty much anything of what had happened. After a couple minutes, Coach told us to put all the badminton stuff away and that we were starting a new fitness unit! Yay! I was very excited because, common, who doesn't LOVE fitness? I mean, besides Bella, but she's a total clutz-o. (I've hereby decided that if you but an o at the end of any word, it makes it cooler.)  
We all filed outside because for once, it wasn't raining. Coach led us to the track and told us to just walk of jog around for a while. (Coach isn't exactly the most organized man.) The whole family jogged around together, picking the fastest kid in the gym class and keeping a safe and steady distance behind him. It wasn't very fun, especially since after around ten minutes; everybody started slowing down because somehow they were tired. I felt like we were in the middle of a very slow herd of cows.  
I tapped Ed's shoulder and told him we were going to have a little fun.  
"Let's race!" I told him. He just laughed in my face! How rude!  
"You'd never win!" he replied.  
"Oh yeah? Right here, right now!" I screamed at him. The slowing group of high-school students seemed to be interested in our little charade and someone had the guts to yell "Race! Race! Race!"  
"Fine." Edward muttered. I noticed we were suddenly in front of the not-so-fast-but-still-the-fastest-kid-in-our-gym-class kid and that all the lame-o humans were walking now.  
"Okay," I announced, loud enough that even the humanoids could hear. "3... 2... 1... GO!" And we started running a little faster than before. I could hear Rose muttering "Not smart, not smart, not smart..." Behind us but I was never known for being very smart so I continued running.  
Edward and my race started off with a bang I was a little annoyed that I couldn't run faster than human speed at the moment and show off what I was really made of. I ran a little in front of Edward than I little behind him, making revving racecar noises as we went around the track. Our speed was slowly escalating and I put on a little evil, determined grin as we took turns outrunning each other.  
Before you'd know it, we'd gone around the track and lapped our slow and slightly awed peers. Not running them over was a little bit of an unexpected added challenge. We were still only running about as fast as the best Olympic runners on Earth so I sped up a little, of course I wasn't tired in the slightest bit. Ed and I broke through the fine line of human and... well non-human. I longed to go faster but I heard a shrill whisper that was so high in dog rang that there was no way humans could hear it. For sure it was Alice telling us to stop. Edward and I slowed to a jog and I felt like a landing airplane. On an impulse, I stretched my arms out and made airplane sound effects.  
"Naaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhwwwwwwwwwwwwww!" I yelled "Crash!" I let my feet slip through the gravel on the track and skidded to a stop. A couple people had the guts to applause- one of which was the same one who'd encouraged us to race.  
We just walked the rest of gym, pretending to be tired. When class was over, Ed, Jazz, and I were about to head for the locker room where the guys would give us envious looks wishing they could be as jacked as us... especially me... when Coach Clapp pulled us aside.  
"You men were amazing runners out there today!" Coach appraised. "And... I'm sure you're great too... Jasper." Edward let out one quick laugh then badly disguised it as a cough.  
"He thinks you're emo." He said under his breath, vampire quick. The atmosphere immediately got intense and angry and made me want to kill people so I stepped on Jazz's foot with much force.  
"Anyways... I was going to recommend you join the track team! I think you boys probably would have a shot at the Olympics!" OMG! I thought. THE OLYMPICS!  
"YESSSsssssssssss!" I hissed. We were going to the Olympics!

**I just wanted to add that the plastic racket thing is something Jane and my gym teacher always does when you drop a racket!**


	2. Olympia Sounds Like Olympics!

**Yo. Sup…dawg… Oh whatever. Here's my Emmettfic! This is probably the shortest chappie I've ever submitted! *Gasp!* Oh right. Disclaimers.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters! (But I do own this fanfiction! Haha!)**

On Saturday, we all headed back out to the track by the school and it was raining now but they were still practicing... Intense! We saw Coach sitting on a bench eating from a bag of potato chips and watching the little children run around the gravely track.

"Sup Coach C!" I yelled to him and did a normal jog over that felt as slow as a crawl.

"Hey kids!" He called back to us. Heh heh. He said kids. I'm twice your age buddy! I wanted to yell but I didn't especially after Ed glared at me. "Go run around on the track with the team. See if you can keep up." I started cracking up but kept my mouth closed.

By the end of practice, we'd out shined the others so much with our extreme running that Coach sent us to the Olympic training center in Olympia! I thought it was really ironic that we were going to Olympia to train for the Olympics! I mean... they sound so much alike! Even Alice and Rose got to come! Alice was doing gymnastics and Rose was doing volleyball!

I was so excited that we were going that I ran all the way to Olympia! By the time I got there I noticed I had no stuff with me but decided it didn't matter because surely Alice would by the hole city in a matter of hours.

I snuck into the Olympic training center before it was open because I was so excited. All my life I'd dreaming of going to the Olympics! I went into the weight lifting room because lifting heavy things was my specialty. I found the heaviest barbell and picked it up with one hand and tossed it to the other one then attempted to balance it on one fingertip. I picked up another one and balanced it on another finger and managed to do the same on all my fingers and then ran around doing the "Raise da Roof" dance move! Suddenly I heard the door open and quickly put them all back except one and laid down and tried to look tired.

Whoever it was didn't care that I was inside so early and ran over to me in amazement. "Wow! You're so strong! Are you going to the Olympics for weight lifting?"

"Umm...." Sure. Why not. I liked weight lifting better. "Ya!"

"Cool!" They seemed like they thought it was really cool.

"Umm... well I'll catch you later." I said and walked quickly away because I was known for giving away secrets to strangers. Thus the reason we've moved so many times.

When we were actually practicing, I snuck into the weight lifting class because that was more fun. Edward was stuck with the runners. Jazz was towed away by some crazy guy wanting him to do crew because he had "the perfect body for it!" I wanted to crack up. People were obsessing about Alice's gymnastics skills, wondering how she could jump so high on the horse thing. She is pretty graceful. I have to admit. But she has nothing against me. I am a master of ballet! The only thing that really tick me off was when all the guys stared at Rose until I walked over and gave them my best you-don't-wanna-mess-with-me look. Everything was going perfectly! Until... nope just kidding.

**Just so you know, I have nothing against crazy rowers! (My family is obsessed with rowing and I just had to include that!)**


	3. Baaaahhh

**Sorry my chapters have been a little short lately. Unless you want them to be short. I've had a bunch of free time lately thus I can write more! Hurray!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga or any of the characters! Stephenie Meyer does!**

When the day that the Olympic people choose who goes, we all got chosen! I was so excited! I was finally fulfilling my lifelong dream! They shipped us all off on a big plane to our Olympic destination... New Zealand! I kept talking to the guy next to me about all my Olympic stuff and he seemed really bored and kept saying he wanted to go to sleep or something like that. Why did he want to sleep at one in the morning was my question. When we got to our destination, he ran away from me so quickly that I was thinking about recommending him for track myself!

We were lucky that it happened to be raining that day and Alice was really ticked off at me because it was going to be sunny later so we wouldn't even be able to compete! I came up with a brilliant idea and we all got spray tans! I like being orange! Later when the sun came out, we didn't even sparkle so I was very happy.

Jazz and I went over to the stadium the day before the competition started. Some doctor-y guy came up to us with a big needle and said he had to test our blood to make sure we weren't doing drugs. Jazzy and I looked at each other and I laughed really loudly while Jasper hit me in the back of the head. The doctor guy looked really confused and Jazz and I told him we both randomly got a call at the same time and had to step out for a minute.

"Quick! Hunt the first non-human you see!" Jasper yelled at me and we ran around. The first non-human I found was a sheep. There were actually a lot of sheep around there now that I think about it. In a couple minutes we went back to the stadium and when I asked Jazz what he hunted, he said he had a sheep too! How ironic!

When we went back in, the guy with the big needle tried to poke through my skin with its pointy tip but unsuccessful.

"I'm a certified doctor, let me do it." I told him and jammed the needle into my arm. It worked! We managed to fill both of the syringes with enough blood and I held Jazzy back from attacking the doctor guy who was holding it. That would not make us look very good if some crazed guy jumped on you and drank his own blood.

The doctor guy did some stuff with it in a lab and came back out looking slightly worried.

"It doesn't appear that you take drugs." I just nodded.

"No sir." Jasper said.

"Yes... but it seems as though... as though... as though you're... are you sheep?"

"No sir." Jasper said again. I giggled like a little girl.

"Baaaahhh..." I said softly to Jazz and he elbowed me.

"Ok then... you can go in." We'd successfully passed the test! Yay! As we walked through the slidey doors into the arena, I heard our doctor talk to another doctor about our sheep disease. "Hey... wasn't that guy's eyes a different color before..." He mumbled but dismissed it. "Crazy kids."

After we checked out the arena, each of our individual coaches took us to a hotel and gave us a roommate. I'm pretty sure one mine was a sheep. I wondered idly if I'd used his brother's blood. Maybe he did drugs... Would I have gotten in if that sheep did drugs...?

Later, the coaches took all of us out for dinner and all of my jacked weightlifting buddies ordered hard core meals so I copied them. When I got my food, it looked really gross but I took a bite anyways and it tasted really gross too. My weightlifting buddies laughed at me when I didn't eat anything. I couldn't wait to see their faces when I crushed them! Mwa ha ha ha!

**Please review! It makes me want to write more! (It got me over my writer's block for my Renesmee story!)**


End file.
